TobiDei - ¡¿Una misión en San Valentín!
by SandraDibujante
Summary: Nuestros compañeros Tobi y Deidara son enviados a una misión un tanto extraña el día de San Valentín. Pero no todo es tan fácil como piensan...


**Los rayos de sol daban directamente sobre mi cara, comencé a abrir los ojos… ¡Hoy sería un gran día! Sempai seguía dormido, ¡él parecía un buen chico!**

** Me acerqué a él y le di golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo.**

-¡Sempai, sempai! ¡Ya es de día despierte! ¡Hace un día precioso je je!-

**Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue ver el pie de sempai y mi cara golpeando el suelo.**

-¡Tobi cállate! Hoy no tenemos ningún encargo del jefe… ¡así que déjame dormir, hm!-

-¡Pero sempai…! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que día es hoy?! ¡Hoy es San Valentín! ¡Debería ir con su novia al parque y hacer cositas!-

**Sempai me echó una mirada amenazadora.**

-¿H-he dicho algo malo…?-

-¡Sabes que no tengo novia!, me acabo de despertar y ya me estás jodiendo el día Tobi…

**Sempai se levantó de su cama pero en ese momento el jefe nos llamó, por lo que tuvimos que acudir a recibirle.**

-Tobi y Deidara, os he llamado por qué...-

-¡P-Porque es San Valentín! ¡¿Verdad jefe?!-

-¡Cállate Tobi!, ¡no interrumpas al jefe, hm!-

-¡Pero sempai yo solo…!-

-¡Callaos de una maldita vez y dejadme hablar!- _gritó el jefe algo enfadado._

-…-

-Bien, no os he llamado por nada…los demás Akatsuki están en misiones, así que solo puedo recurrir a vosotros…se que parecerá una broma, pero tengo un trabajo muy fácil de hacer y con el que conseguiremos mucho dinero…-

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿en que consiste Pain-san?!-

-Bueno…tendréis que reuniros en este local, allí os darán las instrucciones. Buena suerte…y no olvidéis cumplirlo con éxito-

**El jefe nos dio un papel con la dirección del local, era un sitio muy bonito con todas las paredes pintadas de color rosa y envuelto con cortinas de color blanco. Sempai miraba algo sorprendido a la habitación. Un hombre se nos acercó.**

-¡Vaaaya! , ¡al fin llegaste!, tu jefe nos habló de ti, ¡que bella muchacha!-

**Sempai se quedó boquiabierto y empezó a enfadarse.**

-Esto…s-soy un hombre, hm…-

-¡Me da igual!, soy Martin el fotógrafo, ¡así que obedézcame o no cobrará el dinero!-

**Parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose y gritando.**

-E…está bien… ¿que tenemos que hacer, hm?-

-Tu apuesto amigo solo mirará…es a ti al que necesito- _le guiñó un ojo._

**El fotógrafo agarró el brazo de sempai y se lo llevó dentro de una habitación pequeñita que había contigua a la nuestra, dentro de ella se oían los gritos de sempai.**

-¿Tendrán algo de comer en este sitio je je?-

**Al cabo de unos minutos el fotógrafo salió de la habitación.**

-Bueno… ¡tu querido Dei-chan ya está listo!, ¿por cierto tu nombre…?-

-Tobi, ¡e-encantado de conocerle señor!-

-¿Tobi?, tu eres el que mencionaba Dei-chan…dijo que te mataría después de salir de esta…-

-Jeje no me importa, ¡él siempre me hace explotar!, por cierto señor… ¿en que consiste…?-

-Tranquilo…ahora lo verás, vamos Dei-chan, ¡la cámara está lista!-

**Unos focos de luz blanca alumbraban fuertemente la sala, se oía a sempai gritar detrás de la puerta.**

-¡N-no pienso salir vestido con esta mierda!, ¡y-yo renuncio, hm!-

-Vamos Dei-chan, solo serán unas pocas fotos…luego os daré el dinero, ¡además tienes a este apuesto compañero esperando para verte!- _me guiñó un ojo-_

**La puerta se abrió lentamente, mi corazón latía con rapidez. Sempai lucía un traje de colegiala muy bonito…Una chaquetita y minifalda grises con un pañuelo azul claro.**

-¡Hazme ya las malditas fotos y cállate, hm!-

-¡Waaaah…! ¡Te ves muy guapo sempai!-

-¡C-cállate estúpido Tobi!, ¡como digas a alguien de esto te haré explotar, hm!-

**Sempai estaba muy sonrojado...Bueno yo también…Pero al llevar la máscara no se veía…Él estaba muy…bien con esa ropa…**

-¡Tranquilo sempai…no diré a nadie de esto, ju ju!-

-¡Vamos maldito fotógrafo!, ¡haz ya la foto, hm!-

**Martin encendió la cámara y empezó a tomar varias fotos desde distintos ángulos.**

-¡Sempai es una estudiante traviesa ju ju!-

-¡Q-Que te jodan Tobi!, ¡cuando salga de esta te vas a enterar, hm!_- dijo muy sonrojado._

-Venga Dei-chan esto ya está listo, póngase la otra vestimenta-

-Espera…¡¿Qué otra vestimenta?!, ¡dijiste que solo eran una fotos, hm!-

-Claro…pero tengo que fotografiarte con distintas prendas…-

-¡Juró que mataré al jefe, hm!-

**Sempai se dirigió a cambiarse y al cabo de unos minutos apareció con un traje de asistenta blanco, escotado y extremadamente corto…podía verle el alma…**

-Muy bien Dei-chan… ¡no quedan muchas fotos!-

-Mejor…no soporto esta mierda, hm…-

-¡Sempai!, dígame con voz dulce: "¿en que puedo ayudarle amo Tobi?" ju ju -

-…-

**Sempai se veía raro…no era normal en él esto… ¡llevaba todo el día metiéndome con él y ni siquiera me había hecho nada! Su yo normal ya me hubiera matado varias veces…Hoy le ocurría algo…**

**Después de unos cuantos disfraces y fotos más, Martin se despidió de nosotros. Sempai consiguió el ansiado dinero que tuvo que dar al jefe y una deliciosa caja de chocolatinas de una marca especialmente cara…y en cuanto a mí…Bueno, yo conseguí un álbum con las fotos…Sempai estaba fuera de nuestra habitación por lo que aproveché para sentarme en la cama y hojear el álbum.**

-Waaah…sempai es realmente bueno en esto…

**Soy un idiota al pensar esto de mi sempai, pero…las fotos eran cada vez más sugerentes y él era muy bueno posando para la cámara…No pude evitarlo y…me excité un poco al ver las fotografías…**

-Sempai… ¿por que no eres así todos los días conmigo…?-

**Sempai entró en la habitación.**

-¡Waaaah!- _tiré el álbum y cayó al suelo._

-¡¿Que mierda haces viendo eso, Tobi?!- _dije muy sonrojado._

-Y-y-yo… ¡n-no lo veía!…lo iba a dejar en la estantería… ¡D-De recuerdo!-

-¡¿Para que dejarías eso de recuerdo, hm?!-

-Solo pensé que te veías muy sexy y… -_me sonrojé-_

**Deidara se acercó a mí muy sonrojado y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, al verle y recordar las fotografías tuve una pequeña erección y cruce las piernas para que no se hiciera notable, pero fue en vano…**

-¡¿Pero que cojo…?! ¡¿Seguro que solo mirabas mis fotos, hm?!

-¡S-si!, ¡f-fue sin querer! E-es que en las fotos salías muy…pff…-

-¡¿Y por que te pones así con unas simples fotos?! ¡Yo siempre he estado a tu lado y nunca te has puesto así! ¡Estúpido Tobi, hm!-

-¿Acaso estás celoso de las fotos sempai? _–reí-_

-¡…S-si! ¡Estoy celoso! ¡Joder, se te puso dura solo con unas fotos y conmigo nunca, hm!-

-Eso será por que no lo sabes bien…-

-¡¿Qué has dicho, hm?! _–se sonrojó más-_

-A lo mejor me he masturbado pensado en ti y no lo sabes…-

**Sempai se quedó callado, hizo un movimiento rápido y me quitó la máscara para darme un profundo beso mientras puso su mano apoyada sobre mi…eh…miembro…**

-¡¿Q-Qué haces sempai?! _–me sonrojé mucho-_

-Quiero que estés así gracias a mi… ¡no gracias a unas estúpidas fotos, hm!-

-P-pero no me puse así por las fotos…si no por…lo que llevabas puesto…_-le miré sonrojado-_

-Ah… ¿con que es eso, hm? -

**Sempai después de decir eso, se acercó al armario y me enseñó una bolsa blanca, mostrando una sonrisa pícara.**

-¿S-sempai…?-

-Si era por lo que llevaba puesto te enseñaré algo que me regalo Martin…-

**Sempai se fue por unos segundos pero cuando volvió…me quedé en blanco…El lucía ahora un traje de gatito...b-bueno…solo llevaba unos calzoncillos blancos de los que colgaba un colita de gato y…unas orejas…Me sonrojé mucho…**

-¿Y ahora quien te gusta más, yo o las fotos, hm? _–decía con aire de superioridad-_

-P-pues Tobi no sabe que… ¿Qué debería decir…?-

**Sempai se aproximó hacia mí, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me susurró al oído.**

-Tobi… ¿sigues igual de excitado o…ahora lo estás todavía más, hm…? _–dijo mientras apretaba mi miembro fuertemente con su mano-_

-A-ah…s-sempai… ¡n-no haga eso…! ¡Tobi no es responsable de lo que pueda hacer!-

**Sempai me miró y soltó una risilla se acercó al lado de la cama y cogió de la mesa la cajita de chocolates que nos habían regalado en la misión.**

-¿Ah si? Entonces juguemos un rato hasta que si seas responsable, hm…-

**Él se acercó a mí y me puso una chocolatina en los labios, para después comérsela y besarme, por el impulso caí tumbado boca arriba en la cama y sempai se puso encima de mí.**

-¿Está rico el chocolate Tobi, hm?-

-B-Bueno…si… -

**Estaba muy nervioso, ver a sempai así…era muy raro…pero me agradaba, como él siguiera así…yo no podría controlarme a mí mismo…**

-Tobi…divirtámonos, hm…-

**Vi como sempai me bajaba un poco mis pantalones, a los pocos segundos bajo un poco sus calzoncillos.**

-¡S-s-sempai!, ¡n-no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir!-

-No me arrepentiré de hacerlo, hm…-

**Sempai consiguió bajarme los calzoncillos y lentamente dejar caer su cuerpo metiendo mi miembo dentro. Cerré los ojos un poco al sentir la presión.**

-S-sempai…-

-¿No estás excitado de tenerme así Tobi, hm?-

-S-si pero…sempai no haga nada, lo digo por su bien…-

-¡Si dices eso me dan más ganas de hacerlo, hm! _–dijo sonriendo-_

**Él empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. En ese momento me sonrojé y me excité más, cosa que sempai notó en seguida.**

-Ahora… ¿a quien quieres más?... ¿a mí o…a las fotos, hm? _–reía burlonamente-_

-¡S-sempai! ¿p-por que hace esto a Tobi?, ¡Tobi no entiende nada…!-

-¡¿Maldita sea no decías que era San Valentín?!, ¡pues…!, ¡joder Tobi yo te amo ,hm!-

**En cuanto oí esas palabras mi cuerpo se paralizó, no podía creerlo…Sabía que no mentía por que en cuanto lo dijo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y…por que…lo que él intentaba hacer no se haría a una persona que no quisieras…**

-S-sempai…usted siempre me ha odiado, ¿Por qué ahora…? -

-No te he odiado…nunca lo hice… _-miró hacia otro lado-_

**Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios, él no paraba de mirarme sonrojado, se veía tan inocente…**

-Sempai…Yo también le quiero… _-sonreí-_

-Tobi…entonces tú…-

**Le agarré suavemente y le puse boca abajo en la cama. Me miró sorprendido y muy sonrojado. **

-¡T-Tobi que mierda…!-

-Je…¿No quiere hacerlo conmigo sempai? Bueno eso es lo que parecía antes… _–sonreí-_

-T-Tobi, hm _–me miraba muy sonrojado-_

-Además seguro que te quedaste muy excitado y un buen chico debería continuar para que no…-

-¡Quieres callarte y seguir entonces, hm! _–me interrumpió muy sonrojado-_

**No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo, mirándole detalladamente sempai era muy adorable…él me vigilaba girando un poco su cabeza, esperando que hiciera algo. Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente introduje mi miembro en él y su rostro cambió de expresión. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba…**

-¿Sempai, está Tobi haciéndole daño…?-

-N-no e…está bien Tobi, hm…-

**Comencé a empujar lentamente viendo el comportamiento de sempai, él se aferraba con fuerza a la cama tirando de las sábanas, apretando los ojos con más fuerza cada vez que empujaba.**

-Sempai…dígame la verdad…si le duele pararé, no pienso seguir con esto…-

**Sus ojos estaban llorosos pero aún así negó con la cabeza para dejar que yo siguiera. Intenté acercar mi cuerpo más al suyo aún empujando con delicadeza. El cuerpo de sempai empezó a relajarse a los pocos minutos, el dolor había cesado por el momento. Empujé con más rapidez hasta que sempai acabó acostumbrándose a mi ritmo. El silencio que rondaba en la habitación fue interrumpido por uno de los gemidos de sempai.**

-¿Y-Ya no le duele sempai…? _–acaricié su mejilla-_

-N-no…T-Tobi…hazlo más fuerte, hm… -_me miró y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa-_

**Empujé con más fuerza, el cuerpo de sempai era muy raro, dentro era muy caliente y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien… Según el tiempo pasaba los gemidos de sempai resonaban más intensamente por la habitación y…aunque intentaba evitar mis gemidos no podía callarlos…sempai me miró con una sonrisa.**

-T-Tobi…me alegro que…te sientas bien dentro de mi, hm… _-sonrió-_

-Je je le amo sempai…-

-Yo también Tobi…-

**Acerqué mi cuerpo todo lo que pude al suyo, sempai perdía fuerzas poco a poco, él iba a correrse pronto…**

-T-Tobi yo…n-no puedo…-

-No se preocupe sempai… _-di un pequeño beso sobre su espalda-_

**Mis gemidos se volvían tan intensos como los de sempai, empecé a mastubarle rápidamente, a los escasos segundos él se corrió en mi mano. Pero aún cuando estaba deseando descansar se mantuvo quieto esperando a que yo acabara. Tras unos minutos me corrí dentro de él. Me aparté de encima de él y se tumbó respirando agitadamente.**

-Sempai… ¡Feliz San Valentín! _–le abracé esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-_

-Estúpido Tobi…_-correspondió mi abrazo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho-_ pero…gracias por pasar tu San Valentín conmigo…te amo, hm. _–sonrió-_

**Cerré los ojos por el cansancio, pero fui interrumpido por la voz de sempai.**

-Por cierto Tobi… no volveré a hacer ninguna misión en San Valentín, hm…Quiero pasar los diás contigo… _-cerró los ojos abrazándome-_

-E-está bien mi sempai… _–acaricié su mejilla y cerré los ojos-_


End file.
